A popular idol boy is living at my house ? !
by Papuru-san
Summary: Hana, is an ordinary girl who is actually a popular manga artist. She thought that the world is so annoying. One day, she met a boy named Ai Mikaze, who is actually a robotic idol. He is still progressing with the world. Now, he is living at her house and he will learn more about humans and Hana will eventually like the world and develop some feelings for each other. Hana x Ai!


**Hello! This is my first fan-fiction! Please be nice to it! Enjoy reading it! **o (◡‿◡✿)

* * *

"Ahh! It's kinda hot today..." Hana gazes up to the sun wishing the heat to go away. She is standing at her room balcony, who is wearing a sea blue shorts, black leggings and her black hoodie.

_I should finish the second chapter. But I don't have any inspiration because of the heat._ She thought to herself while looking back at the other-side of the room. She look at her working table that are having a lot of unfinished sketches of paper. The girl sigh seeing a lot pile of works.

"The deadline is by next week..." She turn back at the balcony and looks outside, watching the children playing in the park that is quiet near to her house.

"..." Hana watch the children playing happily, it reminded her of her past memories.

Then, she realizes something. "...Wait, that's not it! What should I do!? I can't think of anything!" She shout out and scratch her head with frustration. Suddenly, the frustrated girl drop and rest her head on the balcony.

_There is no use in shouting out to the whole world..._ She sigh. _I should think of something before the deadline..._ She was about to close her eyes, when suddenly, she heard an annoying voice from downstairs.

"Oneeee-chaaann! Oneee-chaannnn!"

The girl sigh again. "What is it now?" She lift her head, leaves her room and walk downstairs and is still hearing the repeating words from the same voice as she walks down.

"Ah! You're finally here!" A 6-year old boy suddenly appear at the end of the stairs that made her flinch and back to her original expression.

"Yeah, I'm here. But don't call so loudly and be don't be annoying either, Sozoshi." She throw a dark glare at him.

"Wah~! Sorry, sorry!" The playful little brother scratch his face and laughs.

"So, why do you call me at this worst time of the day?" She walks and sits down on the green couch next to the stairs and cross her arms.

"Oh, yeah about that! Can you go to the market and buy some food for dinner~?" A bag appears at his hands out of nowhere and he put a gleeful smile on.

Hana stares at him and felt something is a little fishy. "...What are you planning...?"

The little brother flinch a little and answer, clearing his throat. "It's just that I'm busy and all~!" He throws a proud face.

"But you have been watching the TV all day, stupid." The big sister points at the television that have been on since the morning.

"Ah, you got me, Onee-chan. Hehe." He sweat-drops as if she can see through everything what he is thinking. "But please! Can you go, instead of me!" The begging little brother clap his palms together and wishing to have a pass.

She stands up and turn to her brother. "Reason?" He responses quickly. "Oh! There's a new Anime show that-" As he was going to finish his sentence, he was cut off by his sister.

"No." She shouts. Hana knows what he is going to say. So, she went upstairs, then suddenly her little brother pull her wrist and take her to the front door.

"Oi! What are you doing!? Sozoshi!" She can't break lose of his grip because she is kinda weak with force and strength, even-though her brother is very young. The brother opens the door a push her out, giving the bag to her.

"Sorry, oneee-chhann~! I really love that show and I never gonna miss it! I love you!" He smiles, forming his hands as a heart and closes the door.

"Hey, you kid!" She turn the door knob and open it but can't. "It's locked..." She whisper.

"...Hey! Open the door!" She kicks the door two times and then she felt someone is staring at her. She turn her head and saw the neighbors who is staring at her with awe. _I should stop screaming, it will make a ruckus in the neighborhood._ She thought to herself and sigh. She picks up the bag that is lying on the door step. and sees there is some money in the bag. "Might as well go to the market then kill him later." The purple hair girl put on her hoodie, walks out of the front gate and goes to the market.

After she went to the market, it was evening already and she walks home, she stares at her hand-phone.

"I wasted the whole day for shopping..." She sigh. Then, Hana close her hand-phone and looks at her surroundings. And she just felt this isn't the right way.

"Wait, am I lost!?" She look left and right but there's no one here to ask for directions.

"Great. I just walk to a different neighborhood." Suddenly, she heard a sound from the shrubs next to her. She keep a distant from it and in seconds, appear a boy out of it. And he is suddenly very near to her and their faces are very close. Then the boy stares at her closely with his cyan eyes which made her annoy and she was about to push him away but then the boy collapsed on her and both of them fell down.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" She rubs her head and saw him on top of her, unconscious. Which made her more annoy. Hana saw something around his neck. He's wearing a collar. And it says, "Experiment 24: A.I." She reads it very carefully. "...Experiment...?" Hana stares at the boy lying, who is unconscious.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Comments? Faves? **(*≧▽≦)

**Uta no Prince-sama (c) Original Creator**

**Story (c) Me**


End file.
